Pack Your Bags, Sing Me A Song
by Nik-Nokkers Anonymous
Summary: What do the Lost Boys pack when Wendy tells them to pack their things? And what happens when Slightly and Nibs have to put Wendy's 3 year old daughter, Jane, to bed.
1. Pack Your Bags

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**First Peter Pan story, more to come.  
**

* * *

Peter: 15

Wendy: 14

John: 9

Michael: 5

Slightly: 8

Nibs: 9

Curly: 7

Tootles: 7 ¾

The Twins: 6 ½

* * *

"Well boys, pack your things!" cried Wendy and the Lost Boys scampered off to grab their possessions.

Slightly grabbed his cloak and spare hat - and his telescope. He also fished out some old pan-pipes that he'd carved from under the bed.

Nibs picked up his scattered knives (for multi purposes: carving, hunting, killing, stabbing etc...) and an odd wooden string instrument Slightly had carved for him on his birthday.

Curly pulled on some more furs and shoved his comb collection into one of the pockets. Making sure no-one was looking (Nibs would tease him for the rest of his life) he snuck an old teddy and his blanket into some other pockets.

Tootles plucked marbles out of knots in the wall next to his bed where one of the twins had shoved them when Tootles sat on him. He put them in a leather pouch and strung it onto a strap that hung around his neck.

The Twins moved around the house, gathering all their identical skunk hats and putting them in little sacks. Twin One added their pine-cone collection, while Twin Two put in their squashed fairy collection. (Tink had requested [demanded] them to throw it out years ago because it upset her, but she actually loved flipping through the pages and crowing to the squashed ones that she was still three dimensional.)


	2. Sing Me A Song Part 1

Peter: 15

Wendy: 24

John: 19

Michael: 15

Slightly: 18

Nibs: 19

Curly: 17

Tootles: 17 ½

The Twins: 15 (turning 16)

Jane: 3

* * *

"Do we have to?" whined Nibs.

"Yes!" exclaimed Wendy. "It's either you and Slightly stay here and look after Jane, or you come to the party with me!"

"But we know nothing about little children!" Slightly pleaded, looking with horror upon the menace that made his and the other Lost Boys lives a misery.

"No wonder the others went on a trip tonight," Nibs muttered darkly to Slightly, who nodded in agreement.

"Come on boys, it's only a few hours," pleaded Wendy.

"A few HOURS?!" shrieked the two boys.

* * *

"We won't last five minutes," said Slightly as Wendy closed the front door ten minutes later.

Slightly and Nibs looked at Jane. Jane looked at Slightly and Nibs. Crickets chirped.

"Play wif me!" demanded Jane. Slightly whimpered and Nibs groaned.

"What do you want to play?" asked Nibs.

"Horsey!" she screamed as only a three year old can. Nibs whimpered.

"Bags not being the horse!" yelled Slightly as he rushed up the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE AND BE RIDDEN LIKE A MAN!" Nibs hollered as Jane scrambled onto his back.

After half an hour of being a horse, Nibs finally tracked down Slightly. He was cowering in a hall cupboard. Nibs pulled Jane off his back and hauled his friend, none to gently, out of the cupboard. Sheets and towels fell out behind him.

"Your turn," stated Nibs, handing Jane to Slightly. Slightly took her gingerly, as if she were some sort of monster - which in his mind she was. Before he could protest, Nibs had darted off, leaving Slightly with Jane.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" shrieked Slightly. Jane cackled with glee.


	3. Sing Me A Song Part 2

**Okay, last chapter. No-one but me reviewed (sad I know) so if you're reading this, please review!**

**This is fairly long because of the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, he, and all the characters, belong to the wonderful J., and the song is owned by Christer Burg (I think that's how his name is spelt) **

**So, enjoy. **

**And review!**

**Or else!

* * *

**Song Key:

_Italics is Nibs singing_

**Bold is Slightly singing**

**_Bold and italics are both_  
**

* * *

Slightly: 18

Nibs: 19

Jane: 3

Wendy: 24

* * *

Slightly easily found Nibs. He'd been hiding in a cupboard with the pots and pans, but got bored and decided to raid the pantry. When he left the cupboard, all the pots fell out, clattering and banging, leading Slightly strait to him.

Slightly pulled open the pantry door and found Nibs, covered in honey.

"Wow, I didn't know these little pots had that much honey in them," marvelled Slightly, Nibs groaned.

"I ate more than one," he moaned, gesturing to the eight empty pots next to him.

"And spilt another eight," mused Slightly.

"I need a bath," this reminded him of something. "Where's the brat?" he asked.

"Right..." Slightly waved a hand at the empty spot Jane had once been in. "...here..."

"Oh no," stated Nibs calmly.

They both screamed and tore around the house, trying to fine Jane. Stressing the word 'trying'.

You see, inside they were both hoping she had vanished. But their thoughts turned to Wendy, and how heartbroken she'd be. They doubled their search.

The house was in ruins, things were spilt everywhere. Slightly headed wearily up the stairs to the nursery.

Jane was sitting on the floor playing with dolls.

"Nibs! She's in the nursery!" he called down the stairs.

"Great! We've found her! Can I have a bath now?" asked Nibs as he attempted to run a hand through his honey caked hair.

"Yes, I'll get her ready for bed," replied Slightly.

"Where'd the bravery come from?" teased Nibs as he headed to the bathroom. Soon the sounds of running water filled the house.

"I am never eating honey again!" Nibs called from the bath.

"Okay," Slightly called back.

Soon Nibs returned, honey free.

"Let's put her to bed," he said, looking at Jane's tired little face.

"Sing me a song?" she pleaded.

Nibs and Slightly looked at each other.

"I'll get the instruments," said Slightly. He disappeared from the room and returned with his pan-pipes and Nibs' odd string instrument.

"What'll we sing?" enquired Nibs.

"The old Never Song - about the Lord and the Lady and the White Bird," answered Slightly.

They sat at the foot of Jane's bed and played their instruments, Nibs sang.

"_A great Lord came walking _

_Through the forest one morning_

_With weapons, in his hands._

_Rich was his castle,_

_He lacked for nothing,_

_But killing was his plan._

_When a white bird flew by,_

_She fell from the sky._

_Nothing was found,_

_Only blood on the ground._

_She was gone._

_Cursing his fortune,_

_He turned to the forest,_

_To kill, once again._

_Standing before him_

_Was a lovely young woman,_

_With her head hung in pain._

_When he saw her,_

_His eyes were filled with desire._

_He said-"_

"**I must have her, **

**She must be mine.**

**She will be mine,"**

"_He offered her silver,_

_He offered her gold._

_But she threw it on the ground._

_She said-"_

"**Sir, I'll go with you,**

**Put up your bow,**

**And spare these creatures,**

**Leave them in peace.**

**You have no need,"**

"_But her words were lost in the wind,"_

"_**His eyes were fixed on a queen.**_

_**And all he saw was a woman,**_

_**And all she was, was a dream.**_

_**And, ooh-ooh-oh-oh-oh,**_

_**Da-da-da-da-da-da.**_

_**All he saw was a woman,**_

_**And all she was, was a dream,"**_

"**He took her and bound her,**

**With ropes tied around her.**

**To his castle,**

**He did ride,"**

"_In a wood was a bower,_

_Where stood an old tower_

_And he threw her,_

_Deep inside."_

"_**Then the birds left the sky,**_

_**And a terrible cry, **_

_**Brought thunder and lightning,**_

_**Rain falling down.**_

_**Like tears on the ground."**_

Jane was slowly drifting off to sleep, but the boys kept playing. They were too caught up in the song.

"**All through the days,**

**On her face he would gaze,**

**For she was lovely,**

**As the spring."**

"_No word would she speak,_

_But, '__**Leave them in peace,'**_

_And some sad lament,_

_She would sing."_

"**Oh, one day by the door,**

**At the window he saw,**

**A single white feather,**

**Was lying on the floor.**

**She was there no more."**

"_Now, how that great Lord is dying,_

_His cold heart is crying,_

_For the love, of the girl,"_

"**For many and hour,**

**He has wept on the tower,**

**For she meant more than the world.**

**And once in the sky,**

**A white bird flew by,**

**He lifted his hands,**

**He cried out in pain-"**

"_Come back again,"_

"**But his words were lost in the wind,"**

"_**His castle was built upon the sand.**_

_**And all he yearns is a woman,**_

_**And all she was, was a dream.**_

_**And, ooh-ooh-oh-oh-oh,**_

_**Da-da-da-da-da-da.**_

_**All he saw was a woman,**_

_**And all she was, was a dream,"**_

When Wendy returned home, she found a mess.

All her and her family's possessions were scattered over the floor.

Her temper flew.

"Where are those boys?" she growled as she ascended the nursery stairs. "When I get my hands on them I'll..." we never found out what she would, because when she opened the nursery door, she stopped.

Nibs and slightly were curled up at the foot of Jane's bed, who had worked her way over so she was snuggled between them. The boy's instruments were resting against the bed.

Wendy let out her trade-mark "Oh," and decided she'd be angry at them tomorrow.


End file.
